


Mini Mabul

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kisses, Rain, Short, Storms, Trans Jewish Characters, prompt from tumblr, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: It's storming outside, but Grant's desire to go home is stronger than the rain.
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Sori Aronheim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Mini Mabul

Grant looked out to the billowing gusts of wind, the pushing air streaking with water, splashing and splaying around the studio, a tsunami on land and in air. The tempest darkened Most members of the studio groaned (aside from Johan), fearing their walks home or to transit. Some managed to figure out shared rides, but Grant knew he lived away from all the others, and did not bother asking. 

So he donned his raincoat, and set out into the storm. 

The gales buffeted at him, yet none managed to sway his path home.

He walked on a mission, a mission to go and get some of Sori’s delicious chicken soup. 

He trudged through the squall, blinking and wiping his glasses constantly until resigning and allowing the rains to cover his face in anycase, because his futile attempts simply were wasting his time. He picked up his pace, not being able to wait to see his lovely wife’s face, to see her so happy when he comes home, and-

“Grant?! Is that you, you dummkopf?!” His wife’s voice burst out in a rage right in front of him. He saw her in all her furious glory, and instantly remembered why he fell in love with her. She was armed with an umbrella and a raincoat, with boots to top it off, and she seemed horrified that he had even thought of bracing the storm. “You buffoon! Stop staring and get over here!”

Grant rushed to her, cupping her cheeks in his rain soaked hands, kissing her with abandon, leaving her with splotches of moisture on her face. She blushed, turning away while muttering in their native tongue. Continuing on, softer, she took his hand with her free one. 

“Come, come, let’s go home,” Sori urged, and they quickly finished the path to their domicile. Once within, she shoved him into the bathroom. “Hot shower, now. I’ll bring you a change of clothes, you silly fool. Going in the rain like that without an umbrella.” 

“I love you!” Grant called, grinning. She scoffed at him, shaking her head, but smiled anyways. “I know you love me too!”

Grant turned the water all the way to the warmest setting, letting the scald wash away any illness he could have picked up. After cleaning himself to a satisfactory level, he dried himself up, got dressed, and came out to the dining room. He wrapped his arms around Sori, and she turned her head to kiss him softly. 

“Soup?” she offered, getting up from the chair she had been reading on. Grant smiled. “Of course, Sori’le. You know I love your soups.”

She rolled her eyes, a smile still gracing her features as she got for them two bowls. They chatted about their days as they ate, and then they cuddled into bed, wrapping two extra blankets around themselves, watching the storm crash with lightning and thunder. 

They pressed soft kisses to each other’s cheeks, glad to be safe and warm in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are interested mabul is the great flood (aka the biblical one)


End file.
